


И да наполнится чаша сия

by passionario



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты приходишь сюда так часто, а я всё ещё не знаю твоего имени, — сонное оцепенение, в которое Билли вгоняла литература эпохи Просвещения, рассыпалось и зазвенело, словно разбитое стекло, а камнем был тот голос, который обычно был голосом «Что вы будете» и «Прошу», и — кажется, так начинаются панические атаки? — был голосом Тедди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И да наполнится чаша сия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мрвл сикрет санту 2013/2014

— Ты обязан узнать, как его зовут! — сказала Кэсси. У неё азартно блестели глаза; она грела ладони о чашку с капучино, молочная пена которого грозила вот-вот переползти через край. Кэсси зачёрпнула её ложечкой и отправила в рот.  
— Нет, — ответил Билли и покраснел.  
Он не решался оторвать взгляд от своей чашки, рассматривал свои руки, какао, чизкейк — что угодно, лишь бы не глазеть на парня за барной стойкой. Бывают же такие, подумал Билли с тоской. Что вот ты видишь его — и всё, хочется сгореть на месте.  
Кэсси направила на Билли ложку.  
— Нет, ты должен. Что ты теряешь? Билли, у тебя на лице не написано, что ты гей.  
— Тише, — Билли вцепился в свою чашку. — Если бы я был, ну, девчонкой, то всё было бы нормально. Но, Кэс, я задрот, и...  
— Не все такие, как Кеслер, Билли, — перебила его Кэсси. — Есть и нормальные парни. Нейт, например.  
— Нейт мой лучший друг, — кисло заметил Билли. — И твой парень. Он не считается.  
Кэсси смутилась. На самом деле иногда она чувствовала себя глупо, настаивая, чтобы Билли с кем-нибудь познакомился, но в то же время ей было неловко, что они с Нейтом начали встречаться, а Билли по-прежнему один, и из друзей у него только они двое и Томми. Но Томми его брат, к тому же, Томми задница, так что на счёт него Кэсси не была точно уверена.  
И потом, ей тоже понравился парень за барной стойкой. У него была очень хорошая улыбка, не показная, а искренняя, и красивые голубые глаза. Он вообще был весь такой правильный: высокий, со светлыми волосами, и даже слишком большое количество серёжек в ухе его не портило. Наоборот. Кэсси мечтательно улыбнулась.

Они попали сюда случайно, гуляли по городу в поисках подарка Нейту на день рождения, когда внезапно полил дождь. Разумеется, ни у Кэсси, ни у Билли не было при себе зонта — погоду обещали отличную весь день, но каждый раз, когда ты веришь в прогноз погоды, в мире умирает котёнок, как говорил Томми.  
Они ввалились в первое попавшееся кафе, и оно оказалось очень уютным. Позже, сориентировавшись, Кэсси поняла, что это не так уж далеко от их школы. Место, судя по всему, было новым, но уже довольно уютным, в нём не было отчуждённости новомодных кофеен, которых было множество в центре, и попсовости, как в «Старбаксе». И кофе отличный.  
Ну а за стойкой стоял парень, при виде которого Билли покраснел как помидор и уже полчаса буравил взглядом стол перед собой. Он даже идти кофе заказывать отказался, сидел, вцепившись пальцами в края стула, совсем как сидят маленькие дети, когда где-то напортачили.  
Кэсси принесла ему какао и чизкейк, потому что Билли обожал какао, а чизкейк выглядел просто божественно. К тому же, выбор десерта в новом месте — отличный повод поболтать с местным персоналом, а уж болтать Кэсси была мастером.

— Смс от Нейта, — Кэсси вытащила из кармана жужжащий телефон. — Спрашивает, где мы, и помним мы про то, что твоя мама звала нас на ужин. Ты помнишь?  
— Такое забудешь. Сколько времени? — Билли вяло разламывал вилкой свой чизкейк и так же вяло его ел. Чизкейк был очень вкусный, но он чувствовал себя слишком неуверенно. И всё ещё боялся оборачиваться на барную стойку.   
— Пять. Думаю, нам пора выдвигаться. Я бы помогла твоей маме, пока ты ругаешься с Томми и близнецами.  
— Мы с Томми тоже близнецы, — заметил Билли, всё ещё ковыряя вилкой свой чизкейк. Он никогда не мог понять, почему его младших братьев все собирательно называли близнецами, а они с Томми были просто Билли и Томми. Может, когда они были мелкие, их тоже называли «близнецы»? Надо будет спросить у родителей.  
— И мы все ужасно сочувствуем вашим родителям! — заверила его Кэсси. — Близнецы два раза подряд — это тот ещё подарочек.  
Когда они начали собираться, Билли всё-таки посмотрел на парня за стойкой. Тому безумно шла тёмно-серая форма, и этот фиолетовый фартук, и... Билли почувствовал, что снова краснеет, поспешно отвернулся и натянул капюшон толстовки.  
Над входной дверью звякнул колокольчик, и в кафе вошёл молодой парень, энергично стряхивающий капли воды с зонта.  
— О, Тедди, спасибо, что подменил меня, — он махнул парню за стойкой.  
Нет, подумал Билли. Нет. Я совсем не хочу, чтобы у тебя появлялось имя, ты, чёртов король школы.  
— Не за что, — отозвался парень — Тедди.  
Улыбка Кэсси была слишком довольной, когда они выходили из кафе. Билли подумал, что ничем хорошим это всё не закончится. У него ничего никогда хорошо не заканчивалось, разве что это были видеоигры.

Если честно, Билли не совсем понял, как так получилось. Наверное, стечение обстоятельств, или судьба, или злой рок, или что-то такое. Он вообще не особо верил в такие штуки, зато иногда с ним просто случилось что-то странное: например, Кеслер мог не замечать его в течение целого дня или Томми не был невыносимым.  
Но сегодня он должен был забирать близнецов — вообще-то их звали Эндрю и Тим, но они всегда называли их близнецами, — из школы, но в итоге у отца отменили совещание, и их забрал он.  
И теперь Билли сидел в том самом кафе и пытался понять, насколько глупо он будет выглядеть, если убежит прямо сейчас. Он не вспоминал про этого парня — про это кафе — с выходных, но он сидел тут и сжимал ламинированный лист меню. Умом Билли понимал, что вряд ли человек, который работает в общественном месте, мог запомнить кого-то вроде него, да в тот раз Кэсси всё заказывала у барной стойки, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
— Выбрали что-нибудь?  
От неожиданности Билли чуть не подпрыгнул, выронил меню и нервно дёрнул головой. Рядом с ним стоял тот самый парень — Тедди — и улыбался.  
— Подойти попозже?  
— Н-нет, можно мне латте и фирменный тост, — Билли наугад ткнул пальцем в меню; он надеялся, что его голос дрожал не так сильно, как ему показалось. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, словно он пробежал кросс.  
— У нас отличные фирменные тосты. Забрать меню?  
Билли позволил вытянуть у себя из рук ламинированный лист, вытащил из сумки книгу и уткнулся в неё. Что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть по сторонам. Он чувствовал, как у него горят уши.  
Тост и правда оказался вкусным, кофе тоже, а книга была достаточно увлекательной, чтобы Билли просидел в кафе довольно долго — так долго, что ему позвонила мать и спросила, где его черти носят.  
— Скоро буду, — заверил её Билли, торопливо запихнул книгу в сумку, расплатился на кассе —отчаянно пытаясь не встречаться взглядом с Тедди — и вылетел из кафе.

В общем, ничем хорошим это и правда не закончилось. У Билли вошло в привычку приходить в это кафе по выходным или иногда на буднях, когда дома его доставали братья — все три — или родители, он брал своё домашнее задание, книгу, комиксы — да что угодно, приходил, прятался тут в угол и занимался своими делами.  
Ему нравилась фоновая музыка, и кофе, и чай был хороший, и десерты, и вообще, меню было просто отличным. И Тедди был отличный, но Билли упорно отказывался признаваться себе — и Кэсси, которая подтрунивала над ним на эту тему, что это из-за него. Да, Тедди был хорош — о да, он был очень хорош, — но кафе и правда было в его вкусе. Подумаешь, внезапно выяснилось, что один из его сотрудников тоже очень даже во вкусе Билли. И, кажется, он немножко влюбился в него. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Тебе нужно поговорить с ним, — убеждала его Кэсси. — Билли, серьёзно, может, ты его узнаешь немного, и поймёшь, что это не твоё.  
— Я не влюбился, — привычно протестовал Билли. На самом деле ему просто казалось, что у Тедди не может быть чего-то, что ему не понравится.  
Хотя называя его «Тедди» Билли всё ещё чувствовал себя неловко, как будто он залез в чужую жизнь. На самом деле, просто сидеть там и иногда украдкой поднимать глаза от очередной книги было для него вполне достаточно.

— Ты приходишь сюда так часто, а я всё ещё не знаю твоего имени, — сонное оцепенение, в которое Билли вгоняла литература эпохи Просвещения, рассыпалось и зазвенело, словно разбитое стекло, а камнем был тот голос, который обычно был голосом «Что вы будете» и «Прошу», и — кажется, так начинаются панические атаки? — был голосом Тедди.  
Билли поднял взгляд от своего домашнего задания — эссе по литературе — и покраснел. Тедди сидел напротив, в обычной одежде, и выглядел слишком хорошо, даже лучше, чем в форме, а ведь она сидела на нём идеально.  
— Сегодня у моей мамы день рождения, я заканчиваю раньше. Но у меня есть лишний час, и я хотел познакомиться поближе, — продолжил Тедди, а Билли хотелось зажмуриться и помотать головой. Всё было куда проще, пока всё происходило только в его голове. К тому же, ужасно неловко сидеть напротив парня, которого ты толком не знаешь, но тихо следишь за ним вот уже второй месяц, а ещё он пару раз снился тебе, и... Да, ничем хорошим это не закончилось.  
Но Тедди всё-таки удалось вытянуть его на разговор, и под конец Билли даже перестал смущаться. Оказалось, что Тедди тоже нравятся комиксы, они даже успели поспорить, что лучше, Марвел или DC, сошлись в том, что Алая Ведьма однозначно одна из лучших героинь, просто не все это понимают, а вот история с Фениксом и Джин Грей им обоим смертельно надоела. Потом их мнения разошлись — Тедди нравилась Джессика Дрю, а Билли — Кэрол Дэнверс.  
Когда Тедди посмотрел на часы, выругался, торопливо прощался и убежал, Билли понял, что на полях его тетради карандашом написан номер телефона. Билли смотрел сквозь стекло на быстро удаляющуюся фигуру; осеннее солнце высвечивало светлые волосы Тедди, и Билли не мог оторвать от него взгляд до тех пор, пока тот совсем не скрылся из виду. 

Кэсси настаивала, чтобы Билли позвонил, но Билли просто не мог. Он даже пожалел, что рассказал ей об этом. Кэсси была чудесная — самая лучшая на свете, она была для него как сестра, и это было здорово, потому что три его брата были теми ещё засранцами, а Кэсси была милая и добрая, но иногда слишком активная. Билли так не мог. Он просто не мог. Ничего.  
Он думал отправить смс — ведь смс куда проще, там не нужно говорить, ну, голосом. Голос не выдал бы его, но когда Билли попытался сочинить что-нибудь нейтральное, то понял, что не может. Он чувствовал себя одновременно жалким неудачником и бесконечно несчастным, и Кэсси не делала ситуацию лучше, но объяснить ей это было совершенно невозможно. Может быть, Нейт бы смог её удержать, но Нейт уехал с семьёй в Швейцарию на какую-то конференцию. Насколько Билли знал, родители Нейта погибли, и сейчас он жил со своими родственниками по линии отца, и вроде бы его дядя был известным учёным. Нейт всегда ловко избегал этой темы, так ловко, что даже Кэсси до сих пор толком не знала, где он живёт. Впрочем, её, кажется, это не смущало, поэтому у них всё было просто отлично.  
Но сейчас Нейт был в Швейцарии, и вся неуёмная энергия Кэсси обрушилась на Билли. Как будто ему было мало трёх братьев.  
В итоге он малодушно сбежал от неё, отговорившись домашним заданием.

Тедди был в кафе, когда Билли вошёл, но в этот раз — не за стойкой, и в обычной одежде, и с красивой темноволосой девушкой в фиолетовом свитере. И Тедди выглядел так потрясающе. Они о чём-то оживлённо говорили и смеялись, выглядели очень счастливыми. Билли почувствовал себя идиотом, он забился в свой привычный дальний угол и достал свои учебники. Если бы Тедди сегодня работал, то, наверное, Билли бы даже не пришлось делать заказ — Тедди, кажется, уже успел запомнить всё о том, что Билли заказывал и в каком настроении.  
Но Тедди не работал. Тедди сидел с красивой девушкой и смеялся над её словами, и они ели один пирог на двоих. Билли всё ещё чувствовал идиотом — ещё и потому, что не мог сосредоточиться и решить задачи, которые совсем не были сложными. Просто Билли был слишком выбит из колеи, потому что он успел почувствовать себя не таким неудачником, как всегда, когда он был в школе, и Томми не рычал на Кеслера и его шайку, не давая им засовывать Билли в шкафчики или головой в унитаз. А потом его хрустальные замки упали с облаков и разбились вдребезги.  
— Эй, — вдруг услышал Билли. — Я не заметил, что ты тут, как дела?  
Билли промямлил что-то невнятное, кивнул на учебник и вновь уткнулся в свои задачи. Он чувствовал чужое присутствие ещё какое-то время, а потом Тедди отошёл.

«У него есть девушка», — думал Билли по дороге домой, и эта мысль постоянно крутилась у него в голове, опутывала его, словно паутина. Придя домой, он заперся в комнате и почти не выходил все выходные. Родители с близнецами уехали на выходные, а вот Томми уже на следующий день орал под его дверью, что Билли сопливая девчонка.  
Да, Томми тоже всё знал, потому что Кэсси болтала слишком много, и к тому же, Томми был его братом-близнецом, но Билли никак не мог понять его отношение. Томми вообще был очень закрытым, иногда Билли казалось, что ему не подходит его имя, оно слишком было легкомысленное, слишком беспечное, но в следующий момент Томми делал какую-нибудь невероятную глупость, и всё снова шло привычно. К тому же Томми, несмотря на всю свою ершистость, был тем, кто постоянно защищал Билли в школе. Они вроде и были почти одинаковыми, но вот когда Томми был рядом, задирать Билли никто не рисковал. Может потому, что однажды Томми чуть не избил Кеслера за то, что тот зажал Билли в углу и издевался над ним. 

Через две недели подобного поведения Томми — Томми, а не Билли! — не выдерживал и потащил его в кафе.  
— Кого ты пытаешься обмануть, ты втрескался в этого парня по уши, как сопливая девица в какого-нибудь актеришку, — оскалился он на слабые попытки Билли сопротивляться. — И своей подростковой драмой ты мешаешь мне пребывать в моей чудесной крепости одиночества.  
Когда они ввалились в кафе, всё ещё переругиваясь между собой — да они почти всегда цапались, спорили, потому что не соглашаться было второй натурой Томми, — Билли заметил любопытный взгляд Тедди. Да вообще, когда они были вдвоём, на них многие оборачивались, да и когда Томми был один на него частенько глазели — кто украдкой, а кто и не стесняясь. Они были близнецами, но у Томми белые волосы, врачи так и не могли сказать точно, от чего. Генетическое отклонение, говорили они. Это нестрашно. Просто нет пигмента.  
Они сели за стол, и Томми невозмутимо изучающе разглядывал Тедди поверх меню. Билли был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Это тоже было нормальное чувство, даже когда Томми защищал его в школе, ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю — ведь они были одинаковыми и в физическом плане но Томми мог дать отпор всем, а Билли нет. К тому же Томми потрясающе быстро бегал, и даже выиграл для школы какие-то кубки и медали.  
— Ладно, он не так уж плох, — вынес вердикт Томми, изучив Тедди. — Может быть, даже слишком хорош для тебя.  
Томми сказал: он достаточно хорош для того, чтобы я разрешил тебе и дальше быть в него влюблённым.  
Только вот, уныло подумал Билли, толку-то от этого. Всё равно ничего не выйдет, Тедди не такой, конечно, у них есть что-то общее... ладно, много общего, хотя они поболтали не так уж и долго, но по лёгкости это было понятно. Кроме Нейта и Кэсси Билли ни с кем не было так легко общаться.  
Томми заказал себе чёрный кофе, какао для Билли («Грустным принцессам полагается пить какао с зефирками, чтобы перестать ныть и мешать другим жить»).  
— И что дальше? — мрачно спросил Билли, тыкая кончиком ложки в зефир в своей чашке.  
— Тебе надо с ним поговорить и перестать ныть.  
Дверь открылась и закрылась, впуская в кафе нового посетителя, и Билли тут же покраснел и уткнулся взглядом в столешницу.  
— Помидор, а помидор, — Томми пощёлкал пальцами у него перед лицом, — Земля вызывает помидор. Что такое?  
— Это она, — пробубнил Билли. Почему нельзя слиться со стулом? Как хамелеон.  
Девушка была в тёмном пальто и фиолетовом берете. Она подошла к стойке, поздоровалась с Тедди, они перекинулись парой слов, она рассмеялась, что-то спросила, и Тедди указал в сторону — о, чёрт — Тедди указал в их сторону. Билли почувствовал, как в животе начинает неприятно ныть, как всегда, когда он волновался слишком сильно. Он попытался незаметно встать и уйти — хотя бы в туалет, — но Томми слишком хорошо его знал.  
— Сидеть. Привет, — девушке Томми улыбался куда дружелюбнее, чем смотрел на Билли.   
— Привет, — девушка медленно переводила взгляд с Билли на Томми. — Я Кейт. Можно присесть?   
Конечно, Томми разрешил ей присесть, Томми что-то говорил, а Билли хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, и в итоге он так далеко ушёл в свой театр фантазий о том, что на Нью-Йорк нападут, например, крии из комиксов и вся эта неловкая ситуация закончится, что когда Томми больно ткнул его в живот, Билли недоумённо моргнул и перевёл на него взгляд.  
Кейт не было. И почему-то на часах было семь, а ведь они пришли сюда в половину шестого.   
— Кусок идиота, — недовольно проворчал Томми. — Пошли домой. 

Даже мать не ручалась, кто из них был старшим, а кто младшим, но Томми любил вести себя как старший.   
— Ты — старший брат? Хах, Билли, ты давно в зеркало смотрел? Ты у нас принцесса, которая плачет, сидит в высокой башне и ждёт принца, — обычно говорил Томми.   
Если я принцесса, думал в таких случаях Билли, то ты — дракон, который её стережёт. Или злая ведьма.   
— Она не его девушка, ты, дурак, — сказал ему перед сном Томми в тот вечер.   
Билли почувствовал, как внутри него что-то подпрыгнуло, кажется, он даже слышал натужный стон сосудов, которые пытались выдержать бешеное сердцебиение, не лопнуть от дикой пульсации крови.   
Кажется, Билли не стоило ходить в больницу и смотреть, как работает его отец. И все эти совещания. И операции. Да, Билли определённо больше нравились метафоры с супергероями.

В среду Билли зашёл в кафе просто, чтобы взять кофе. Ему нужно было идти обратно в школу на театральное представление, где играли его младшие братья, а он полночи сначала доделывал проект по физике, а потом случайно включил компьютер, случайно включил игру, и... в общем, Билли не выспался, а спектакли в классе близнецов всегда были ужасно унылые. Если мама заметит, что он спит, и потом как бы случайно скажет об этом близнецам...   
Кофе — его лучший друг этим вечером.   
— Привет, — улыбнулся ему Тедди, когда Билли подошёл.  
— Можно мне с собой, — он стиснул зубы, — американо. И сахара побольше.   
Билли терпеть не мог чёрный кофе, и сахар он тоже не особо любил, но это было тем единственным средством, которое его могло спасти. Это, и две банки колы в рюкзаке.   
— Всё так плохо? — Тедди коротко рассмеялся и повернулся к кофемашине. — Две минуты.   
— Окей.   
Тедди очень красиво двигался, когда брал что-то, слегка наклонялся, его плечи — вся спина, зачем ему дали такую обтягивающую футболку, это издевательство над чувствами окружающих, — приходили в движение. Билли поймал себя на том, что смотрит на него, затаив дыхание, а потом Тедди начал поворачиваться обратно к нему лицом, Билли дёрнулся, покраснел и уставился на носки своих ботинок.  
— Держи, — Тедди протянул ему кофе.   
На картонном стаканчике (кофе обжигал Билли пальцы) Тедди написал его имя, нарисовал рядом подмигивающий смайлик и — о Господи — сердечко. Билли тупо уставился на это несчастное сердечко, а в следующий момент Тедди перегнулся через барную стойку и поцеловал его в щёку. Билли чуть не выронил кофе, торопливо бросил смятую купюру и пулей вылетел из кафе.   
Кажется, у него только что был микроинфаркт. Наноинфакрт. Надо уточнить у отца, бывают ли такие. Тедди его ооо... Нет, Билли потряс головой, хлебнул кофе. Рот обожгло, жидкость была одновременно горькой и приторно-сладкой, и в голове яснее не стало.   
Врут всё про божественные свойства кофе. И про любовь. И вообще.   
Билли быстро, давясь, допил кофе, открыл крышку, стряхнул капли на тротуар, а потом засунул пустой стаканчик в рюкзак и бегом направился к школе.   
Может, пьеса будет настолько ужасна, что он умрёт, и ему не придётся ничего решать.

Всё стало даже хуже, чем тогда, когда Билли думал, что Кейт — это девушка Тедди, потому что теперь Билли отчаянно трусил посмотреть Тедди в глаза. Или хотя бы просто позвонить ему. Или написать смс: он всё ещё не мог придумать текст, который тут же не выдал бы в нём полного идиота.   
Почему он не умер от тоски на том спектакле? Почему в кои-то веки это было действительно забавное представление, и Билли даже смеялся, а потом он пришёл домой, и воздушный шарик лопнул.  
Даже Ханука прошла для него как-то совсем незаметно, хотя обычно Билли нравился этот период.  
— Что случилось на этот раз? — сварливо спросил его Томми через неделю.   
Билли только потряс головой. Об этом он говорить не хотел, совсем не хотел. И не собирался.   
— Я, конечно, привык к тому, что ты ведёшь себя, как полный псих, — продолжил Томми, — и к тому, что последние пару месяцев это может быть связано только с тем парнем, — Билли чуть не подпрыгнул и почувствовал, что у него начали краснеть уши. — Ага. Значит, Тедди.   
Он вышел из комнаты Билли с таким видом, что тому захотелось пойти и застрелиться. Томми был куда хуже всего того самобичевания, которое мог устроить себе Билли. Даже хуже всех его назойливых мыслей. Потому что пока Билли сидел и трусил в своей комнате, Томми мог пойти и сделать какую-нибудь глупость, а у Билли всё ещё было недостаточно силы воли, чтобы помешать ему.   
Потому что в глубине души он надеялся, что в таком случае всё действительно решится само собой. Он был так жалок, если подумать.

Билли часто слышал про фобию звонков. Ну, когда тебе нужно позвонить, а ты не можешь себя заставить, или когда тебе звонят с незнакомого номера, и ты боишься взять трубку. У него таких проблем не было никогда (зато других хватало), поэтому когда телефон зазвонил, Билли просто нажал кнопку ответа и сказал «Алло».   
— Привет, это Тедди, и...  
Билли захотелось швырнуть телефон в стену. Спрятаться в чулане, замотаться в одеяло и сидеть так до скончания времён. У него не было боязни телефонов, у него была боязнь Тедди, и это было довольно парадоксально, учитывая, что он в него влюбился. Просто Тедди казался — был — таким классным, таким, каким Билли никогда не станет. Красивый, интересный, и в школе у него наверняка не было проблем.   
— Билли? — неуверенно переспросил его Тедди.   
Чёрт. Надо было ответить. Ответить. Билли казалось, что телефон сейчас выскользнет из его рук, так сильно они вспотели. Или сломается, потому что Билли сжимал его слишком сильно.   
— Привет, — выдавил, наконец, Билли.   
— Томми дал мне твой номер пару дней назад. — Томми. Конечно, это был Томми. Кто ещё мог подставить его так сильно? Наверняка сейчас он ещё и под дверью подслушивает. — В общем, — продолжил Тедди, — если ты не против, мы могли бы как-нибудь куда-нибудь сходить погулять. В кино там или ещё куда-нибудь.   
Билли казалось, что его сердце колотится так быстро, что сейчас у него или случится удар, или он начнёт вырабатывать электричество. Он никогда не думал, что с ним может случиться что-то такое — слишком хорошее, чтобы быть правдой. Билли искренне верил, что в итоге будет жить один и заведёт себе собаку (он назовёт её Клинтом, и это будет золотистый лабрадор). Или трёх котов (и тогда их будут звать Стив, Тони и Кэрол).   
— Д-да, — только и смог ответить Билли. На самом деле, он бы с радостью ответил «нет», но тогда Томми задушит его во сне.   
— Ты уже смотрел нового «Хоббита»? Не говори «да», пожалуйста, — Тедди улыбался, Билли вдруг понял.   
— Нет, — он правда ещё не смотрел, хотел, но как-то не сложилось, и... отвечать неодносложно было выше его сил.  
— В субботу нормально? Или давай так, я скину тебе свой логин в скайпе, и мы позже обсудим место и время.   
— Хорошо, — Билли сильнее сжал телефон, хотя, казалось бы, сильнее уж некуда. Он надеялся, что его дыхание не походит на то, как сталкеры звонят своим жертвам и сопят в трубку.   
— Тогда до встречи. Заходи в кафе, — Тедди звучал так радостно, словно выиграл приз или случилось что-то очень хорошее, или Билли просто был придурком.   
— Да, — снова согласился Билли. Раздались частные гудки, и Билли без сил выронил телефон на кровать, свернулся калачиком и закрыл глаза. Всё было как-то слишком сложно и слишком хорошо. Наверное, придётся продать почку, чтобы расплатиться с Томми.

В итоге они договорились пойти в кино в воскресенье утром: в субботу Тедди надо было подменить кого-то на работе, а Билли посидеть с братьями.   
«Хорошо, что не наоборот», — написал Тедди смс.   
То есть, серьёзно. Тедди писал ему смс, и писал ему в скайпе, не только, когда они договаривались, но и просто так. Он звонил ему, если было ещё не слишком поздно, и за несколько дней Билли внезапно успокоился и почти успел поверить, что всё будет хорошо.   
Они с Тедди понимали друг друга даже лучше, чем с Кэсси или Нейтом. Или Томми.   
— Что случилось? — спросила у Билли Кэсси в четверг вечером.   
— Всё в порядке, — Билли засунул телефон в карман, чтобы не пропустить смс или звонок.   
— Ты слишком часто смотришь на свой телефон.   
Взгляд Кэсси был выжидающим, словно она оценивала, стоит ли ей сейчас вцепиться в Билли и вытрясти из него всё, или можно просто попытаться разговорить Томми. Ужасно, но Томми всегда всё знал, словно у него где-то был детектор «Билли делает глупость» или «Билли вляпался».   
— Всё нормально, — возразил Билли. В этот же момент телефон в его кармане завибрировал, заиграла главная тема из «Доктора Кто». Это, подумал Билли, было нечестно. Ведь Кэсси обязательно сейчас попробует отобрать у него телефон и узнать, что же на самом деле происходит. — Я пойду, я... пойду, — сбивчиво пробормотал Билли, развернулся и торопливо зашагал к выходу из школы.   
Ему это ещё долго будут припоминать, уныло подумал он, доставая телефон. Очень долго. Надо будет подарить Кэсси ту книгу, которую она так хотела. Надо только уточнить у Нейта название и не купил ли он её уже.   
Тедди спрашивал, зайдёт ли Билли сегодня в кафе. Сердце Билли подпрыгнуло и застряло где-то в горле. Они не виделись с той среды, когда Тедди... Когда Билли заходил покупать себе кофе. Общение по телефону, через компьютер — оно было безопасным. Кино тоже казалось Билли безопасным, но при мысли о том, чтобы пойти в кафе, Билли снова отчаянно перетрусил.   
Но почему-то он всё равно свернул в его сторону вместо того, чтобы пойти домой. 

Когда Билли почти вошёл в кафе, ему позвонила мать и сказала, что Энди сломал ногу, что он в больнице, и они едут туда. Билли стоял и смотрел через окно, уже украшенное гирляндами к Рождеству, как Тедди что-то делает у стойки, а потом он его заметил и помахал.   
Билли качнул головой и показал за зажатый между плечом и ухом телефон и виновато развёл руками.   
— Я буду через полчаса. Может, чуть позже. Да, хорошо. Пока, мам.   
Билли вздохнул и толкнул дверь. Ему казалось, что мироздание что-то делает с ним, даёт какой-то знак, которого он никак не может разгадать.   
— Что такое? — спросил у него Тедди, когда Билли подошёл.   
— Брат сломал ногу. Не Томми, — быстро добавил Билли. — Младший брат. Мне...  
— ...нужно в больницу. Я понимаю. Хочешь кофе? Чизкейк?  
— Кофе, — согласился Билли.   
Тедди кивнул и отошёл; зашумела кофемолка, потом Билли услышал щелчок, с которым начинала работать кофемашина. Если подумать, то он успел так хорошо запомнить все звуки этого кафе — словно и сам работал тут. Мысль о работе показалась ему интересной, но с другой стороны, родители никогда не разрешат ему. Ты должен хорошо учиться и поступить в колледж, у тебя нет спортивной стипендии, как у брата. Билли, ты же умный мальчик, не дай пропасть этому. Конечно, они давали ему достаточно карманных денег, чтобы Билли не нужно было работать, но свобода — это же так здорово.   
— Держи, — Тедди протянул Билли стаканчик с кофе и бумажный пакет. — Это подарок, не возмущайся. При сломанных ногах разрешают есть торты, я проверял. До воскресенья?   
— Да. Я напишу.   
— Хорошо. Если что, мы можем сходить в кино и в другой день, — Тедди на мгновение сжал руку Билли в своей. — Тебе пора.  
— Да, — Билли аккуратно убрал пакет с тортом в рюкзак. — Пока.  
— Пока, — Тедди улыбнулся, и внутри Билли что-то ёкнуло. Сердце опять застряло где-то между ребёр и теперь слабо там трепыхалось.  
Билли шёл по улице, и ему казалось, что дурацкая улыбка приклеилась к его лицу. Было холодно, Билли грел руки о свой кофе, и пальцы покалывало фантомное воспоминание о том, как Тедди держал его руку в своей.

Энди сломал ногу, потому что полез, куда не следует с друзьями в школе, за что получил суровый выговор и даже большие жалобные глаза, совсем как у кота в «Шреке», ему не помогли.   
— Молодой человек, надеюсь, впредь вы будете относиться к своему телу более серьёзно, — мать сверкнула глазами.   
Иногда она была действительно пугающей. Порой Билли думал, хорошо это или плохо, когда твоя мать психотерапевт, и в половине случаев это было не очень хорошо. Её методы воздействия не всегда были теми, которых ожидаешь от обычной матери. Впрочем, она снисходительно относилась к его увлечениям комиксами и видеоиграми, пока Билли хорошо учился.   
— Ребекка, что-то случилось? — окликнул их в коридоре один из врачей.   
— Ох, Стефан. Никогда не заводи детей. Тем более сыновей, которые не могут не ломать себе конечности. Мальчики, это доктор Стрендж, раньше он работал с вашим отцом, а теперь со мной.  
— Вау, — Эндрю моргнул. — Вы тоже были кардио… кар…  
— Я был нейрохирургом, — доктор Стрендж улыбнулся.   
Томми толкнул Билли локтём в бок и прошептал ему на ухо:   
— Про него писали в газетах, помнишь? И в новостях, я помню, родители тогда всё смотрели. Он работал с отцом в одной больнице, попал с женой в автокатастрофу и пропал потом на несколько лет.  
— Мальчики, — с нажимом позвала их мать. Кажется, в машине их ожидала лекция о том, как вести себя в приличном обществе. Томми скривился, а Билли натянуто улыбнулся.   
— Ничего, Ребекка. Надеюсь, у вас всё будет хорошо.   
— А что тебя-то сюда привело?   
— Навещал знакомую.   
— Надеюсь, у неё тоже всё будет хорошо, — Ребекка улыбнулась и пожала доктору Стренджу руку. — До встречи, Стефан.   
Она подтокнула Билли и Томми, взяла Эндрю за руку (видимо, подозревала, что он из солидарности с братом тоже побежит ломать себе что-нибудь), и они пошли дальше. У неё всегда была очень прямая спина, вдруг подумал Билли. Не так, когда говорят, будто палку проглотил, а просто прямая. Ребекка Каплан вообще была крайне прямолинейной женщиной, словно выпущенный снаряд. Даже отец её немного побаивался порой; по крайне мере, большей частью домашних дел занимался именно он, несмотря на занятость в больнице.   
У них была очень шумная и хорошая семья. Внезапно Билли стало интересно, какая семья у Тедди; он работал, но это совсем не означало, что ему нужны были деньги или он был бедным. Те вещи, в которых Билли видел его вне работы, выглядели довольно дорогими, по крайне мере.   
Они уже несколько дней довольно много общались, в воскресенье они идут в кино, а Билли так и не мог поверить, что это правда происходит с ним и не во сне.

В субботу они забрали Энди из больницы, и, наверное, это была магия, но в воскресенье Билли подскочил в восемь утра до будильника. Они договорились пойти в кино в одиннадцать, долго выбирали кинотеатр, который был бы одинаково далеко от их домов, потому что Билли жил на Манхэттене, а Тедди в Бруклине, и в итоге им обоим нужно было ехать к месту встречи около часа.  
Билли искренне надеялся, что по дороге у него не случится сердечный приступ, или паническая атака, или гипервентиляция, а бумажного пакета под рукой не будет.   
Или он приедет туда, увидит Тедди, который будет стоять весь такой красивый — потому что Тедди очень красивый, — и Билли просто развернётся и убежит, потому что сидеть рядом с ним три часа в кинотеатре, это... Билли покраснел и закрыл глаза локтём.   
Думать о том, какой Тедди было плохим, очень плохим решением, потому что сейчас Билли вспомнил, какие у него руки; зачем в их кафе были форменные рубашки, а не, например, монашеские робы? Нечестно.   
А если у него такие руки, то какой у него пресс и ооо... Билли перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Ему было неудобно так лежать, ему нужно было в холодный душ, но Господи. Как он пойдёт с Тедди в кино после того, как только что мысленно облизал его пресс?   
Билли никогда не был особо религиозен, и сейчас впервые в жизни задумался, насколько плохо быть евреем и геем одновременно. Наверное, не очень хорошо.   
Он глубоко вздохнул, мысленно досчитал до десяти, а потом стремительно вылетел из постели, натянул на ходу халат и прокрался в ванную, радуясь тому, что в воскресенье в девятом часу утра все его братья ещё сладко спят.

Билли собирался так долго, что в итоге его путь к кино походил на комедийный сюжет: он вылетел из дома, на ходу натягивая куртку и заматывая шарф, путаясь в нём руками, запрыгнул в отходящий автобус. Потом Билли чуть не выпал из него на остановке у метро, так волновался, что едва не свалился под поезд, но всё-таки смог в него сесть, и следующие полчаса слушал айпод и читал «Игру Престолов». Зачитался, чуть не проехал нужную остановку, споткнулся на лестнице, когда поднимался, упал и порвал джинсы, но зато не выронил телефон, айпод и книгу, с чем себя и поздравил. А потом он поднял глаза: Тедди стоял у кинотеатра и с широкой улыбкой смотрел прямо на него.   
Слегка прихрамывая, Билли всё-таки смог преодолеть последний отрезок пути.   
— Сильно болит? — спросил Тедди, забирая у него вещи, пока Билли поправлял штанину и печально разглядывал дырку.   
— Нет, просто штаны жалко. Это были мои любимые, — Билли забрал свои вещи обратно и запихнул их в рюкзак.   
— Я уже купил билеты.   
— Оу. Прости. Ты давно ждёшь? — Билли моргнул; он чувствовал себя... неловко. Хотелось убежать далеко. Домой под одеяло или в чулан, например.   
— Сам виноват, не рассчитал время, — Тедди улыбнулся. Зачем он постоянно улыбается? Это просто кошмарно, что Билли так на всё это реагирует. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя жалким, его внутренний Томми гнусно смеялся и да, у него был внутренний Томми. Наверное, это был голос здравого смысла, хотя порой Билли сильно сомневался, что у самого Томми он есть. — Пойдём?   
— Д-да, — Билли нервно засунул руки в карманы.   
Ладно, три часа, три часа «Хоббита», он же хотел посмотреть «Хоббита», он сможет это пережить. Три часа они будут сидеть так близко, что их колени могут случайно соприкоснуться и... Билли отчаянно захотелось врезать самому себе. 

Если фильм шёл почти три часа, то спорили они потом явно куда дольше. Билли не понравилось, Тедди было нормально, и в итоге они пытались убедить друг друга каждый в своей точке зрения.   
— Но согласись, — заявил Тедди, после того, как у них был перерыв на еду (сперва они прогулялись, а потом замёрзли и свернули в первое попавшееся кафе, показавшееся им милым), — круто, когда твой парень — лидер отряда и будущий Король-под-Горой.   
— Что? — Билли чуть не выплюнул свой чай обратно в чашку.   
— Да брось, — Тедди засмеялся. — Ты тоже должен был заметить. Или тебе больше понравились эльфы?   
— Я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем они растянули это на три часа, — проворчал Билли. — Каждая из частей «Властелина Колец» идёт столько же, но там три тома, а тут — один, и аррргх, — он мрачно воткнул вилку в свой пирог.   
— Думаю, разговор о фильмах про супергероях мы отложим на другой раз, — засмеялся Тедди.   
Он здорово смеялся — так, что Билли тоже хотелось, но он почему-то не мог, и только нерешительно улыбался. Освещение в кафе было тёплым, желтоватым, и Тедди от этого казался весь золотисто-карамельным в своём светлом свитере и со светлыми волосами, и... Билли снова захотелось себя ударить. Или в холодный душ.   
Он вспомнил, о чём думал — фантазировал — утром, и стремительно покраснел.   
То ли Тедди не заметил этого, то ли просто сделал вид, но то, что он никак не отреагировал, было здорово.   
— Кстати, у тебя есть планы на Новый Год? У нашем кафе будет небольшая вечеринка, друзья друзей персонала и всё такое. Я не работаю, но у меня есть билет и разрешение взять с собой кого-нибудь.   
Всё было очень плохо. Билли чувствовал, как у него горят уши. Его только что на полном серьёзе пригласил на вечеринку парень, который как бы вот Тедди, в которого он вроде как влюбился, и который кажется его поцеловал (в щёку, но это неважно)? Если да то, он, кажется, сейчас взорвётся.   
— Можешь взять с собой Томми или своих друзей, если хочешь. Ну, если ты вообще хочешь.   
Паническая атака отступила, едва успев начаться. Билли сжал в руке вилку, боясь, что если сейчас попробует отломить ей кусочек пирога, то проломит тарелку. Стол.   
— Я... я спрошу у родителей. Было бы здорово, — наконец, смог выдавить Билли.   
— Отлично, — Тедди улыбнулся как ни в чём не бывало. — Напиши мне тогда, чтобы я смог предупредить заранее Ванду, нашу управляющую, — пояснил Тедди, заметив немного недоумённый взгляд Билли. — Она ужасно любит устраивать праздники, но всё время переживает, что что-то может пойти не так. Поэтому все гости должны быть заранее посчитаны.   
— Это здорово, — Билли всё-таки отломил себе кусочек пирога.   
Они просидели там ещё несколько часов, болтая обо всём подряд, пока Билли не позвонила мать и «Уильям Каплан, надеюсь, вы помните, что обещали быть дома не позже семи».   
Они попрощались, Билли ещё раз обещал подумать про Новый Год, обещал писать, а на прощание Тедди его обнял, и всю дорогу домой Билли провёл в абсолютнейшей прострации.

Родители не были против — наоборот, они порадовались, что у Билли наконец-то появились друзья, которые не Кэсси и Нейт, и которые зовут его куда-то. Томми тоже не был против.  
— Там будет Кейт? — и это было всё, что он спросил у Билли. Билли уточнил у Тедди.   
— Будет, — ответил Билли.   
— Тогда я пойду. В конце концов, должен же кто-то следить за тем, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей.   
Отлично, подумал Билли. Я запал на парня, а мой брат-близнец — на его подругу.   
Когда он спросил Кэсси и Нейта, Кэсси разве что радостно не завизжала. прочем, она радостно повисла у Билли на шее, тараторя что-то. Если честно, Билли не совсем разбирал её слова, но кажется там было «я так и знала», «наконец-то» и «клёво-клёво-клёво». После этого, даже если у Нейта и были другие планы, они явно были отменены.   
До Нового Года оставалось две недели, и это время проскочило очень быстро: контрольные и тесты перед каникулами, потом Рождество, которое в семье Билли отмечали, потому что у них была слишком большая семья, где были не только евреи, но и христиане. Когда вся семья собиралась в доме, становилось очень тесно и очень шумно. В комнате Билли сейчас ночевали дядя и тётя, сам Билли спал у Томми, близнецы ночевали в гостиной, пока их комнату занимали кузены, а бабушки спали в гостевой комнате. Должен был ещё приехать ещё кто-то, и для них был приготовлен чердак. У Билли уже голова шла кругом. Утром двадцать пятого он проснулся рано, во всём доме была тишина, и это было так здорово.   
До Нового Года оставалось меньше недели, и надо было ещё купить Тедди какой-нибудь подарок. Тедди говорил, что не нужно, но Билли просто хотелось, пускай даже что-то небольшое. Просто... на память.

Вечеринка должна была начаться в десять, но Тедди сказал, что можно подходить и позже. В любом случае, они договорились встретиться в пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого у метро, и пока Билли шёл туда с Томми, только присутствие последнего не давало ему сбежать.   
Две недели, которые прошли с того момента, как они сходили в кино, прошли стремительно, достаточно стремительно, чтобы у Билли не осталось времени на бесконечные размышления о том, что же ему делать, но теперь его отпускало и постепенно начинало потряхивать от волнения.   
— Да перестать ты, — сердито проворчал Томми. — Такое ощущение, что тебя заставляют. Сам же всех позвал.   
Билли промолчал и нащупал в кармане куртки подарок, аккуратно завёрнутый в обёрточную бумагу. Он надеялся, что Тедди понравится.   
Когда они пришли, на углу уже прыгала с ноги на ногу Кэсси, весело болтая с Тедди.   
Если бы у Билли не было проблем с тем, чтобы разговаривать с Тедди, то, может, он бы и спросил что-нибудь в духе «Ты всегда приходишь раньше?», и они бы посмеялись над этим, но Билли не мог.   
— Привет, — Тедди улыбнулся, пожал руку Томми и — о, чёрт — он снова его обнял. — Пойдём?   
— Пошли, — Кэсси подхватила под руки Нейта и Билли и потянула за собой.   
— Ты определённо подружишься с Кейт, — засмеялся Тедди. Они как будто заканчивали начатый ранее разговор — хотя наверняка так оно и было, — и от того, что его друзья смогли найти общий язык с Тедди (хотя сам Билли не очень мог) было так здорово. 

 

Кафе, в общем-то, и так не сильно большое, с толпой людей казалось совсем маленьким. Столики были передвинуты, играла весёлая музыка — недостаточно громкая, чтобы раздражать и не слышать собеседника, и это было просто идеально.   
Билли чувствовал себя немного неловко, особенно когда понял, что Кэсси и Нейт затерялись в толпе, а Томми, видимо, нашёл Кейт (и это могло закончиться или отлично, или провально). Но Тедди не отходил от него далеко, постоянно знакомил с кем-то, и вскоре Билли понял, что в данный момент его знает больше людей, чем в школе. В школе он был тем парнем, которого Кеслер опять заснул в шкафчик, а тут он был другом Тедди Альтмана, и это были совершенно разные весовые категории.   
В итоге они с Тедди заняли один из небольших столиков в углу, прихватив в собой тарелки с закусками со всех подносов, к которым они смогли подобраться. Потом Тедди отлучился и вернулся с двумя бокалами шампанского.   
— За Новый Год, — торжественно объявил он, и они чокнулись.   
Билли редко пил спиртное, разве что как раз шампанского или вино пару раз. Он отпил немного, а потом потянулся за подарком.   
— Держи, — немного смущённо сказал он, протягивая Тедди свёрток.   
— Я знал, что бесполезно тебе говорить, чтобы ты этого не делал.   
— Я не возьму его обратно!  
— Ладно, ладно, — Тедди послушно взял и начал аккуратно разворачивать бумагу. Билли никогда не понимал, почему некоторые стараются не порвать упаковку, это ведь подарки. Ему всегда казалось, что смысл именно в том, чтобы безжалостно расправиться с бумагой и поскорее добраться до содержимого. — Это «Хоббит».   
Тедди отложил книгу в сторону и выжидающе посмотрел на Билли. Тот протянул руку и раскрыл книгу на одной из закладок (а он их сделал там много).   
— Я решил доказать, что я прав, — Билли указал на закладку. Он довольно долго записывал всё, что считал ненужным в фильме и потом искал место в книге, чтобы вложить все закладки на нужные места.   
— Ты шутишь, — Тедди смешно наморщил лоб. — Ты не мог сделать это серьёзно, Билли!   
— Но я сделал, — Билли победно улыбнулся. — Обещай, что прочитаешь их все.   
— Если я начну прямо сейчас, то полночь мы встретим, споря до хрипоты.   
Билли посмотрел на часы и даже слегка удивился: до полуночи оставалось всего семь минут.   
— Ты не успеешь.   
— О, чёрт, ты прав.

В 23:58 к их столику подлетела Кэсси, её красное с золотым платье размазалось ярким пятном в пространстве. За ней по пятам следовали Нейт, Томми и Кейт.   
— Вот вы где! — Кэсси потянула Билли за руку, вынуждая того подняться, и сунула ему в руку бокал с шампанским. — Шар уже начали опускать!  
Она махнула рукой в сторону телевизора, где показывали трансляцию с Таймс-сквер. Народ в зале загудел, начиная дружно отсчитывать секунды.  
Краем глаза Билли заметил, что Тедди тоже поднялся со своего места и встал рядом. Десять секунд.   
— Я рад, что мы познакомились, — прошептал Тедди на ухо Билли.   
Шар опустился, зал взорвался ликующими криками. Кэсси бросилась обнимать всех подряд, и Билли чуть не разбил свой бокал, когда пришла его очередь. Потом Кэсси схватила Нейта и утянула его танцевать, Томми отсалютовал им бокалом и тоже пригласил Кейт. Кажется, у этих двоих всё было хорошо, и Билли был рад за брата.   
Он мало знал Кейт, но по тому, что слышал от Тедди она казалась ему очень подходящей девушкой для Томми, такой, какая сможет сделать из него человека.   
— С Новым Годом, — Билли повернулся к Тедди и робко улыбнулся.  
— Да, — тот улыбнулся в ответ. — Вообще, у меня тоже есть для тебя подарок.   
— Ох. Вау. Не стоило, — Билли уже успел отставить свой бокал и теперь жалел об этом: его было очень удобно вертеть в руках, когда хотелось занять себя чем-то.   
— Я тоже самое говорил про себя. Но вообще, — Тедди сделал шаг вперёд, и Билли на рефлексе хотел отступить назад, но сзади была стена. Чёрт возьми. — Сначала я хочу сделать кое-что другое.   
Билли не успел спросить что. Он вообще ничего не успел, потому что Тедди прижал его к стене и поцеловал. Может, над ними была омела, Билли не смотрел. Может, Тедди просто опьянел от одного бокала шампанского.   
Но это был самый лучший момент в жизни Билли. Плевать, что он не умел целоваться, он просто обнял Тедди за плечи, а когда тот отстранился, уткнулся носом ему в плечо.   
— Я так давно хотел это сделать.   
— Я.. я... — Билли сжал в руках рубашку Тедди. Он не знал, что сказать. Можно, Тедди просто ещё раз его поцелует и ничего не надо будет говорить? — Над нами омела?   
— Ну, если честно, то да. Билли, посмотри на меня.  
Когда Билли поднял голову, Тедди обхватил руками его лицо, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза, и от этого прикосновения Билли словно ударило током.  
— Томми говорил, что это будет тяжело, что ты тормоз и трус, и что куда проще найти кого-нибудь другого. Что он меня предупреждает, и что потом скажет «а я же говорил». Но я не хочу никого другого, Билли.   
— Томми был прав, — Билли снова захотелось спрятаться, убежать — или стоять здесь всегда и смотреть в голубые — такие голубые, словно нарисованные, — глаза Тедди.  
— Но я всё равно попробую.  
И потом Тедди поцеловал его ещё раз, и ещё, пока Билл почувствовал, что у него подгибаются колени. Пока он не был согласен абсолютно на всё, потому что... это же был Тедди, в которого он был больше не безнадёжно влюблён.   
А потом Тедди подарил ему шарф Гриффиндора.   
— Мы попробуем, — пообещал Билли, потому что в тот момент чувствовал себя самым храбрым на свете.


End file.
